


奇怪的新同事

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 克里斯和里昂都以为自身领导的安排而去同一个警局实行任务,但克里斯并没有想到自己的搭档是有这种奇怪癖好的人。克里斯5代，年龄35岁里昂4代，年龄27岁





	奇怪的新同事

克里斯还没想过自己会回到警局和曾经一样调查资料和收集最新的BOW的相关资料信息，在找到关于威斯克的下落之前他还不能从这个警局离开，为此BSAA的上级将克里斯的伪造身份记录在了警局的档案之中。

而为总统工作的组织DSO派出了他们里面的精英特工，里昂.肯尼迪。为了任务需求他不得不也在这个警局里落下根，为此DSO算是花了重资才让他安顿下来。

今天算是两人的第一次相遇，他们成为了搭档虽然互相的名字都有些映像，但是对于他们的样貌却是意料之外，譬如里昂以为克里斯会是个和自己身材差不多的男人，而克里斯以为里昂会身材稍微比自己小一些，但是真正见面后却发现和自己意料的完全不一样。

“今天起你们就是搭档，希望你们可以互相照顾可别闹矛盾，我可没有多余的搭档给你们。”

带头上司看着克里斯和里昂这样说着，他觉得把两个精英放在一起一定不会出事，但是他错了，克里斯和里昂并不是很谈得来。

一个靠武力一个靠脑力，打组合还差不多但是要他们一起干一件事不给你惹出麻烦来都对不起他们。

这次的任务很简单，只是需要他们路上巡逻，克里斯开车里昂负责记录他们路上看到的一切。

“啧…就不能给我点实质性的任务吗？这给童子军都可以做好。”

里昂拿着记录本看着窗外不耐烦的说着，克里斯慢慢的开着车在路上行驶着，他听赞同里昂的话，如果有其他任务可以选择他宁可在档案室里找关于BOW的资料。

“大个子，要去吃汉堡吗？”

里昂突然转过头看着他，他眼睛的蓝色让克里斯一时半会说不出话来，克里斯咳嗽了声转过脑袋回答着“不，我们还没结束任务，不是吗？”

“嘿，你觉得这会有什么事情发生？最多遇到个小偷已经是个大事了好吗？”

里昂摊着手把记录本塞回自己的上衣口袋里，他受够这种事情了所以他选择先躺一会当晚班结束就去吃个汉堡或者去吃他身体更喜欢的东西。

克里斯只得无奈的继续开车巡逻，巡逻一圈下来后克里斯下车把里昂叫醒随后便去休息室换衣服准备下班，而里昂伸着懒腰出来看着一旁的同事朝他笑了笑随后去了隔间的更衣室里。

“你怎么那么晚…我以为你忘了和我的约定了。”

男警察有些不耐烦的解开皮带，他那根已经抬起头的阴茎从内裤里直接弹了出来，里昂蹲下身用手撸动了几下随后抬头看着他。

“只能怪我的搭档太把这任务当一回事了，不然现在我们早就在本垒打了。”

里昂的回答让那个正在享受的男人有些害怕，克里斯的脾气他可是见识过的，那家伙凶起来就像一只黑熊一样。

“今晚去我家吗？我可是有办法让你爽的。”

男人撩着里昂的刘海说着，随后他示意里昂含住自己的龟头，但是里昂拒绝了，里昂抬着脑袋看着他说。

“我可不想一会吃汉堡的时候还把你的精液吃下去，我愿意帮你手淫已经是最好的了，不是吗？”

当他说完这句话，更衣室的门突然被打开克里斯赤裸着身子刚洗好澡就看到了里昂和那个男警察的样子，他脸红着看着里昂帮着对方手淫的动作自己有些害羞的转过身把门重新关上。

而那边的两人一个已经萎了下来，而里昂却是脑子里全是克里斯赤裸的身影，他从没想过克里斯的身材是那么的丰满和强壮，他的那根男根也是比他遇到过的那些男人都要粗和长。

“就到这吧，反正你也萎了不是吗？”

里昂的话语突然就变了，他站起身理都没理身后的男警察就走出了更衣室，而男警察在原地只有愣愣的看着自己那根软下来的男根。

回去的路上克里斯试着忘记刚刚自己所看到的场景，他的搭档居然给自己的同事手淫，而且还一脸满足？克里斯觉得自己像在做梦一样但当他到家坐在沙发上时才发现自己的小帐篷已经鼓了起来。

“妈的…该死。”

克里斯没想到他光想到里昂的样子就已经硬了，他不得不解决一下自己的生理问题，关于他自己的性生活他自己也忘了有多久没做了，或许很久…

他伸手握住自己的阴茎，从龟头慢慢摸到自己的阴茎和囊袋，拇指按压自己的龟头顶端的马眼像是有人在帮他口交一样，他所想的人就是里昂，他幻想着里昂吞吐着自己的阴茎，每一下都会让他得到快感和满足，手撸动的速度越快他幻想也越激烈。

每一次握紧阴茎抽插就像是他将阴茎狠狠的插进了里昂的后穴深处不断顶弄着，在最后的最后他射了出来就像是射在了他的体内一样。

但他没有办法去面对明天的里昂和自己，他居然靠着男人手淫高潮。

而里昂回到家后他的第一件事就是从自己的柜子里拿出了假阳具和润滑液，他需要自己解决生理问题。

洗完澡后的他将假阳具当成想活的男人的阴茎，他吞吐着撸动着渴望着虚假的东西可以活过来，在他吞吐一会后才将假阳具抵在自己的后穴口。

“真希望那家伙的那根东西和这家伙差不多。”

当假阳具插入他体内的那一刻，他幻想着克里斯狠狠的操着他，没有太多润滑的阳具强硬的插进他体内，甚至感觉里面已经有些涨得发疼。

里昂手抓着床单喘息着摆动着身子，阳具也因为他的上下起伏而不算在他体内律动着，里昂叫着克里斯的名字在那自慰，而克里斯同样叫着里昂的名字也在那边自慰。

当他在高潮出现的那一刻，他想到了克里斯按住他的身子将阴茎抵在他的深处将精液全部射了进去。

里昂虚脱着撸动着已经自己那已经射出来的阴茎喘息着没一会就因为疲劳而睡了过去，第二天醒来他在洗澡的同时将自己的后穴也扩张的差不多，就为了今天的性交可以节省更多的时间。

警局里克里斯没有收到任务所以他有足够的时间可以在档案室里找关于BOW的信息，而里昂知道克里斯的去向后便和他一起找信息，两个人见面的时候有些尴尬，谁都没提起昨天的事情。

但为了自己可以顺利，里昂突然走到克里斯的身边，他的手在克里斯的腰上摸了几下看着克里斯没有拒绝他便开始了自己的变态举动。

裤子被解开，克里斯才意识到事情不对，里昂的手握住了自己的阴茎，他那灵活的手指在他的柱身上不断的撸动着，随后就是一阵暖意。

克里斯看着里昂将自己的阴茎吞进嘴里，舌头不断刺激着龟头和马眼，吮吸的感觉让他发出了沉重的呼吸声，克里斯皱着眉将里昂推开将他背过身背对自己死死的按在一旁的桌子上。

“门我锁好了，一时半会不会有人进来，我们可以尽情的做爱。”

里昂笑着解开自己的裤子，他将屁股抬起来蹭了蹭克里斯那根硕大的阴茎，他渴望被拿东西插入和填满。

“你还真是个小荡妇…肯尼迪。”

克里斯用手指轻轻探入他的后穴却发现里面非常湿润像是已经润滑扩张过一样，里昂闷哼着用手握住克里斯的阴茎慢慢的将龟头塞入自己的后穴里。

“你也是个混蛋，雷德菲尔德。”

里昂轻笑着回答克里斯的话，克里斯皱着眉头双手扣住里昂那纤细的腰猛的就将阴茎全部插了进去，龟头顶撞着直肠深处和前列腺让里昂一下子哽咽了起来，他的腹部因为撞击而凸显出了鼓起的形状，而他的内壁也因为克里斯的阴茎而撑开逐渐变成那根东西的形状。

“让我猜猜…你昨天一定没有满足是不是？你还是很希望被我这样粗暴的插入？”

克里斯在里昂耳边说着，后穴的撞击也由慢而快，甚至抽插的力道也变得越来越大，整间档案室里只有撞击出“啪啪啪”的声音。

里昂红着眼睛用手捂着自己的面颊，他非常渴望克里斯这样对他，但是他没想到克里斯的那根东西比昨天的假阳具还要长和大，他哽咽着嘴里也逐渐变得口齿不清。

“呜呜…你…啊…一定也…哈啊，没少想着我…啊啊…手淫”

里昂的声音逐渐变得细了起来，他哭了出来因为这种快感不是他得到过得，而克里斯是第一个让他得到这种快感和满足的男人。

克里斯粗喘着将里昂抱起来双手托着他的双臀用力抽插着，他慢步走到门前将身前的小家伙按在门上操着，被百叶窗遮住的玻璃从外面看不到任何的动静，而里昂却已经支撑不住了。

“不…哈啊…混蛋…我要被你插坏了…呜呜！”

克里斯并没有在意里昂的话，他的速度越来越快将阴茎抽出里昂的后穴也会让他的后穴无法瞬间合拢，克里斯皱着眉捏住里昂的下巴促使他转过脑袋和自己亲吻。

“你想我射里面还是外面？肯尼迪先生。”

克里斯将舌头探入他的口腔，他吮吸着里昂嘴中的津液，而里昂只有乖乖服从的表现，他已经虚脱了，他甚至不知道自己现在到底是射了还是没射，这种高潮感让他觉得自己像是个被玩坏的娃娃一样。

“里面…我想被你填满。”

克里斯轻笑着把里昂重新放回桌子上，他双手拉住里昂的手腕往后拉扯着，在剧烈撞击中克里斯皱眉将精液全部射在了他的体内。

灼热的精液射进穴里的瞬间里昂颤抖着抽搐了一下，他也跟着射出但是他没有任何力气去反抗克里斯或者让克里斯从他体内退出去。克里斯的阴茎还插在他体内，虽然射完了但是那根东西还是和没射一样硬着。

“或许我该让你给我清理干净。”

克里斯将阴茎抽出，白色的精液从入口处流出，里昂的脸色突然就变得很沮丧，他将裤子提起蹲在克里斯的面前再次帮他口了起来。

“你真的是个小荡妇，你知道吗？”

克里斯伸手拉住他的头发让他停下正在口交的动作，而里昂却用手帮他继续撸着，他朝着眼前的男人眨眨眼笑着说。

“难道你不行？只是射了一次就不行了？”

里昂的挑衅并没有起到任何作用，克里斯耸耸肩把他拉到身上双手死死的扣住他的腰肢，强吻着他，像是在报复一样。

“我是不是不行了，晚上再来几次，你不就知道了？”

克里斯捏了把里昂的屁股给他换好衣服就开门出去，里昂心满意足的随后跟着出来，下班的时候两人就和往常一样不会有过多的交往，但是更衣室里只要没有人了，里昂就会过去挑逗起克里斯。

短暂的挑逗也会让克里斯突然硬起来，他抱怨着里昂的行为就像个未成年孩子一样，在决定去谁家之前里昂拿出了自己的钥匙给克里斯，他面无表情的说着。

“我一直一个人住，你要什么东西都有。”

克里斯愣了会才反应过来，他笑着凑近里昂亲吻他的额头，手也下意识的捏了捏他的翘臀。

“我可以理解为你是在邀请我吗？”

“本来就是邀请你，白痴”

克里斯开着车到里昂家门口，里昂刚打开门就被克里斯横抱起走上搂，里昂的房子非常空旷几乎没有太多的家具，而床就占了很大的面积，克里斯将他放在床上就开始解开自己的衬衫。

而里昂则是慢悠悠的把裤子脱掉，然后亲着克里斯的脸颊手也没停下的帮他继续解开裤子，克里斯的尺寸里昂一直很在意，因为那样的尺寸做爱的感觉真的很棒。

“真希望你可以完完全全的满足我，雷德菲尔德。”

里昂将克里斯的阴茎吞进嘴里帮他舔舐着，他还没法解决这东西会让自己下巴发酸的问题，阴茎的顶端抵在他的喉咙口让他有些窒息的快感，而克里斯看着里昂桌子上的润滑液拿过挤在了自己手掌之上。

“我想你应该不介意我直接帮你扩张吧？里昂。”

克里斯三根手指慢慢的挤进他的后穴，异物感让里昂停下了嘴里的动作随后他只有呜咽着扭动着腰肢拒绝对方的进入。

“怎么？突然讨厌了？”

里昂抬起脑袋看着面前的男人，他直接把他翻过来推倒在床上一下子坐在他的阴茎上，硕大的阴茎直穿了他的入口，里昂扭动着腰身在克里斯身上动着，他闭着眼睛喘着气呻吟着。

克里斯双手捏住他的臀部用力将他上下托动着，他每一次的顶撞都想把里昂操开，直到怀里的男孩呜咽着求着他停下。

“住手…好疼…”

克里斯突然停下，他亲吻着里昂的乳首笑着用牙轻咬了几下，随后在男孩的耳边问着。

“我行不行，你说呢？”

当里昂再次缓回来的时候早就是下午了，他转身发现克里斯不在身旁，他脑子里竟有些沮丧，他对克里斯有种说不出的感觉。

“里昂醒了吗？醒了就下来吃饭。”

楼下传来了克里斯的声音，里昂穿上裤子下楼就看到克里斯将烤好的面包和培根蛋放在桌子上，边上还有两杯咖啡。

“我看你还在睡就没吵醒你，不过擅自用了你家的东西我觉得我应该和你道歉。”

里昂看着克里斯，他没不高兴甚至还有些开心但他故作镇定的嗯了声坐在椅子上，他还没想到克里斯不是那种上完了就提着裤子跑的人。

“今天是周末，我们可以…”

“在家待着，或者约会。”

克里斯接口道，里昂瞬间脸红了起来，他居然被克里斯邀请约会了。他轻咳着别过脑袋小声回答道。

“约会吧，然后晚上去你家。”

“继续做爱？”

“你在胡言乱语什么！”

“是你的面部表情告诉我的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这边,希望这篇让你们喜欢。因为很久没有产粮了这次一下子肝了那么多。可能接下来会陆陆续续的产粮吧。


End file.
